1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print and colorimetry control device carrying out printing and colorimetry of an image, a print and colorimetry control method and a printer.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2001-287407 discloses a printer provided with a calorimetric function section measuring a color of paper on which printing is to be carried out prior to a printing operation.
An image printed on paper by a printer can be a target for colorimetry for various purposes such as calibration of the printer. However, the above-referenced JP-A-2001-287407 cannot guarantee accurate colorimetry of an image on paper after the printing process. Furthermore, when colorimetry is carried out for paper by a colorimetry section after the printing process, a user needs to set the paper at a prescribed position so that colorimetry of the target image can be carried out at an accurate position by the colorimetry section. Thus, the work from the printing of an image to colorimetry is troublesome and difficult.